Sarah Nixon
Sarah Nixon is the mortal love interest of Tina Jones, a Serena Witch, and a gifted straight-A student at their high school. She was introduced as an friend of Tina's, but during the course of their storyline, they became a couple. However, they would break up numerous times over Sarah's inability to tell her parents about her sexuality and their relationship. They would later live together at the Serena House, marry, and have two daughters together. While, Tina becomes a teacher at Santa Mira Middle School, Sarah became a nurse at Santa Mira General Hospital. History When an demon called, Wingar seeks revenge Surrogate Motherhood The Birth of Emma Jones-Nixon As a reward for helping the Serena Witches defeat the forces of evil and for being trustworthy of keeping their secret, the Angel of Destiny casts a knowing glance at Sarah's womb, causing the witches to find out that Sarah is pregnant at the age of 20. The pregnancy was not easy. Aside from the problems of a mortal pregnancy, Sarah's powers became uncontrollable and she lifted heavy things. This was all caused by the growing powers of the baby she was carrying, who also swapped the powers of her parents when they had a fight, so that they could walk a mile in each other's shoes. Despite the fact that Tina's family usually conceives a girl, Sarah thought she might have a boy. Then when - invades the Serena Manor to search for the Serena Witches, Sarah tries to escape to avoid getting caught. While hiding, her water breaks and she whispers "Not Now!" Sarah escapes from the manor but experiences painful contractions causing her to scream. Sarah was caught by demons and try to capture her to steal her baby. She was saved by the rest of the Jones family. With Sarah in full-blown labor, the family had to set up the bathroom for a birthing room, while Sarah changed outfits for the birth. Sarah gave birth to her daughter, Emma Jones-Nixon, in the bathroom tub on the same night, surrounded by her long time girlfriend, Tina Jones and Tina's brother-in-law, Jack Parker. Emma came in a swirl of orbs, much to the surprise of everyone. After the delivery, Tina's family came in and met the newborn. The Birth of Alyssa Jones-Nixon After becoming pregnant with her second child, Sarah developed her powers as well with Sonic Scream. four days past her due date, Sarah began a search for the culprit and identified Prin. Sarah was incapacitated by Prin, who planned to steal her baby. He injected a labor-inducing potion in Sarah and ties her up. Prin performed the delivery and Sarah gives birth to her second daughter. Notes/Trivia *Sarah and Jack Parker share some similarities, both being mortals who were love interests of the Jones sisters, Sandra and Tina. Also, they had trouble dealing with their girlfriends' witch secret. *Sarah's relationship with Tina Jones is the only LGBT relationship in the Serena Witches franchise. *Sarah had trouble coming out to her parents. *She has been pregnant three times. **She was pregnant with Tina's niece as a surrogate in The Surrogate Mortal. **She was pregnant with her and Tina's first child in Special Delivery. **She was pregnant with her and Tina's second child in -. *She was originally named "Leslie", but it was changed to Sarah. *Sarah experienced a Witch Pregnancy three times. **When she became pregnant with Tina's niece, she experienced **With her eldest daughter Emma, she developed Super Strength. **With her youngest daughter Alyssa, she developed Sonic Scream. *Sarah is modeled off of a character from an canceled series. *All of Sarah's nurse scrubs are from the Grey's Anatomy Scrub line. Gallery See Also *Tina Jones and Sarah Nixon, a relationship history between Tina and Sarah. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mortal Category:Secret Keepers Category:Innocents Category:Tina's Love Interests